particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo Rivera
Eduardo Rivera (b. December 6, 3477) is a Dranish politician of the right-wing Rally for the Republic currently serving as its Chairperson. Prior to his political career, was also the CEO of DranTours, Inc., a multicorporate enterprise of hotel chains, travel agencies and tourist services that counts among Dranland's most profitable business ventures. In 3538, he became the 42nd President of Dranland. Life Rivera was born into a solid middle-class family in Dranland's capital Iglesia Mayor in 3477, where his parents ran a beach bar and a surf shop. Already during his high school years, he was attracted by the world of big business and did several internships in banks and other companies. After graduating from high school in 3495, he studied management and economics at the International Business College, graduating five years later with an MBA. He then obtained further diplomas in travel management while working in several related positions, before he became the manager of a local beach resort run by DranTours, Inc. in 3507. Five years later, he became a member of the company's board of directors, and in 3521 the CEO of DranTours. In his eight years as the company's head, he increased profit by an average 15% and oversaw the estalishment of over hundred new resorts across the nation. Politics In 3529, after the political landscape had swung hard to the left, he emerged as a white horse in the leadership contest of the RFR, Dranland's leading right-wing party. He easily defeated all other contenders, including former Finance Minister Lawrence Sinclair. In his inaugural speech as party leader, he said: "Business is the engine of general well-being, and capitalism is the most effective force of creating broad wealth and a better deal for everyone the world has ever known. Yet we now have a government that regards doing business as something indecorous - yes, not only business, but even economics in general. 'Society' is the modern rallying cry, and they want entrepreneurial spirit to give way to 'fairness', which is merely an arbitrarily adjustable term allowing the government to justify its agenda as it fits them. Now they regard 25 percent as a company's fair share, but once the deficit increases, it will be 30, 35, 40 percent. We cannot allow the stigmatization of business and the transformation of capitalism into a scapegoat for big government failure to succeed, or everyone will get a worse deal." In the following two years, he mainly oversaw the renewal of the party leadership, but also often spoke out on economics-related issues. In 3531, he was considered a potential candidate to challenge President Sean Yates, but he declined. However, in the same year, he was elected to Parliament for Magadonia, where he ran in a safe RFR constituency in Llwybr Hawl's financial district. He led his party in Parliament from 3532 on, when it entered government and sought to liberalize the economy, cut taxes and implement an austerity program regarding spending. In 3538, Rivera was elected President of Dranland, defeating far-left candidate Caroline Ortega (who was Vice President under Iason Toles) in a landslide. He promised to focus on his representative duties rather than getting involved in policy debates. As soon as a successor was found, he also resigned as RFR Chairman to emphasize his neutrality as President (he remained a party member nevertheless). Rivera was re-elected in 3541 and 3544, winning both times with over 60% of the vote. Category:Dranian people Category:RFR politicians